The Oddest Mystery
by shanejayell
Summary: Daphne investigates a mystery within the ranks of the Scoobies! Lesbian content


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Scooby Doo, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I DID create Arisugawa's Locket bar, but if you wanna use it, just let me know. lol

Scooby Doo: The Oddest Mystery.

There was a soft rustle of fabric in the darkness of the van's interior, a creak, then the sound of a door opening up. Daphne Black kept her eyes closed as she waited for the door to close, then after a few moments the redhead flipped the blanket aside and got up.

'There she goes again,' Daphne thought as the fully dressed young lady opened up the door to the Mystery Machine and slipped out into the night, 'but this time, I'm going to find out where she's going.'

Daphne had known Velma for years, since they had been little kids and she thought she knew the glasses wearing girl pretty well. But recently Velma had become oddly quiet, and whenever they were near a larger city would slip away, sometimes for hours and occasionally the whole night. She, Fred and Shaggy tried to find out what she had been doing, but Velma was oddly closed mouthed on the subject.

Daphne followed, leaving the parking lot they were camped out in and following Velma into the city. The street lights made is hard for Daphne to check but she thought Velma looked a bit different. Her brown hair was slicked down boyishly, her skirt appeared to have been traded for jeans and most shockingly she was wearing a jacket and t-shirt.

'That's so unfashionable,' Daphne thought to herself, though she had to confess the other woman carried it off pretty well. In fact, if Daphne was going to be honest Velma looked kind of cute, if in a boyish way.

Velma paused at one corner and then hurried across the street, joining a line of women who were waiting to get into a bar. In front was a sign reading 'lady's night' and the sound of dance music pulsed out of the doorway, the women talking as they waited. She moved up the line steadily, paid the cover charge then went in.

Now this put Daphne in a quandry. On one hand she wanted to know what was going on with Velma, but going into a bar?! With strange ladies? And in a bad part of town like this? Still, it would probably be safer in the bar rather than out here, and besides she was getting cold in her fashionable blouse and skirt.

"Hi, you're new here," a black haired young woman noted with a charming smile as the line moved up gradually. Much like Velma she was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and she had multiple earrings in just one ear. As she smiled and tilted her head the earings caught the light, glittering in the darkness.

"I'm just here looking for a friend," Daphne explained as another group of people went in to the club.

"Aren't we all?" she smiled.

Daphne blinked, "Huh?"

"Guess witty commentary won't work," the girl muttered self mockingly. "Names Tasha," she introduced herself.

"Daphne," she offered her hand politely.

Tasha took it, turned the hand so that the back was up then purred, "Charmed." With that she bowed and kissed the back of Daphne's hand!

"I... don't think I've ever seen anyone do that except in the movies," Daphne stammered, feeling surprisingly charmed by the woman.

"Always wanted to try it," Tasha confessed as they moved up yet again.

"Thank you," Daphne smiled.

"So, you have a date tonight?" Tasha asked. Seeing Daphne's questioning look she added, "You said you were meeting a friend, right?"

"Uh," Daphne started then her eyes widened as certain things clicked into place. "We're just friends," she stammered.

"I'm glad," Tasha said as they reached the door inside. "Listen, I'm meeting friends too," Tasha said as she paid cover, "but could I look you up for a dance later?"

Daphne knew the proper thing would be to refuse, but instead she smiled as she murmured, "I'd like that."

"Catch you later, then," Tasha hurried in.

"How much?" Daphne asked as she reached for her wallet.

The tall blonde waved that off, "Taken care of."

"What?" Daphne looked surprised.

"The lady who just went in paid for you." the door woman explained as she gestured for Daphne to go inside.

'Remind me to thank her later,' Daphne thought as she went in, looking around the darkly lit room curiously.

In front of her was a large area split into a dance floor on one side and dining tables on the other. Directly in behind them was a long bar crowded woith people, with three women busy serving them various kinds of drinks. To one side was a door leading back to a kitchen, then oddly a library was set up, couches and bookcases insulated a bit from the noise vy the layout. Over on the other side of the room was a small stage, currently being used by a young woman singing along with a kareoke machine.

'What a odd bar,' Daphne thought as she tried to spot Velma in the crush of people.

"Hi," the green haired young woman standing by the entrance way smiled and said, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket. My name's Alpha."

"That's a interesting name." Daphne blinked.

Alpha smiled gently, "I suppose. Were you looking for dinner? I can ask Hyatt or May to help you get a table..."

"No," Daphne quickly shook her head, "I'm just looking for someone."

"Then I hope you have a good night," Alpha bowed slightly, then turned to greet another woman coming in.

Daphne spent nearly ten minutes wandering looking for Velma, but the crush of people made it hard to find her friend. With a sigh she made her way up to the bar, deciding it might be a good idea to get a drink.

"Daphne?" a surprised voice said as a hand grasped her arm.

Turning Daphne blinked in surprise, seeing the black haired with reddish tinted girl looking at her in surprise. "Sally?" she blinked then added, "Or are you preforming as Thorn?"

"Sally's fine," she smiled as she stepped close to Daphne. Sally McKnight was a singer whom they had encountered on a case, a singer who played with the band the Hex Girls. "I never would have expected to see you here," she said wryly.

"I wasn't planning on this either," Daphne sighed before explaining why she was here.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Sally gave Daphne a amused look as the blue haired twins took their orders, "Velma's gay."

Daphne nearly choked on her soda, "She's what?!"

"She and Luna snuck off together during the whole witch's ghost caper," Sally revealed, "I thought you guys knew."

"No, I didn't," Daphne murmured, but even as she said she could almost feel things dropping into place. Velma's shyness, her resistance to Fred and her's attempts to fix her up... all of it made sense now.

"You look a bit stunned," Sally signaled for a refill.

"I guess I am," Daphne admitted, "it's going to take some time for it to sink in."

Sally smiled as she sipped her drink, "Well, if you don't mind I'll let you absorb that for a bit." As Sally moved to go she added, "I think you've made a friend over there."

"Eh?" Daphne looked over to where Sally was pointing and saw Tasha sitting a short way up the bar from her. She blushed faintly, looking away shyly, then saw Tasha get up to walk over to her side.

"Did you find your friend?" Tasha asked as she sat down beside her.

"No," Daphne admitted, "but I'm not sure it matters."

"Really?" Tasha asked.

"I think she's going to be all right on her own," Daphne decided.

Tasha finished off her drink then gave Daphne a thoughtful look. "You don't look like you're taken..." she finally said.

Daphne though of Fred a moment, but he wasn't much of a block. "No," she said, "I'm free as a bird."

"Would you like to dance?" Tasha offered.

Daphne smiled shyly, "Who leads?"

"Me first," Tasha grinned, "then we'll see what happens."

"Why not?" Daphne let Tasha draw her from her seat then off to the dance floor.

End...?

Notes: I doubt the Hex Girls or Velma are actually gay, tho it is interesting how much Velma seems to be thought of that way. A short spam fic with the Scoobies, tho I sort of wish I had slipped in Fred & Shaggy's reactions. lol


End file.
